


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: "Carter," he breathes.Even in the throes of the dark room, he can see her blushing, moments before her blue eyes widen and twinkle mischievously and there’s a determined set to her shoulders as she finally comes to a stop before him."Sir," she replies quietly, but she’s calm. Confident."Whatcha doin'?"





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for today’s holiday, ‘Make Your Dream Come True Day’. Set during season 4 – you’ll know when.

Jack stands on the deck, his hands resting on the railing as he observes the landscape before him. It’s a cliché, but for once, he doesn’t really care. From the white sandy beach and crystal-clear ocean, to the palm trees which line the sandy expanse and the soft crashing of the waves as they creep closer towards his position.

Then, there’s the accommodation. It is essentially a luxury beach hut, wooden in structure with a thatched roof. It’s situated along the periphery of the soft sand, and a large set of sliding glass doors open onto the deck. The deck also provides the perfect vantage point for the most breathtaking views as he watches the sun set over the horizon, throwing the sky into a myriad of reds, oranges and pinks.

It’s paradise, he thinks.

Straightening, he glances to his left and smiles softly when he sees Carter is just as entranced with nature's changing canvas, and before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s murmured 'C'mere' and she is standing in his arms, her back flush against his chest as they watch the sun finally disappear, allowing thousands of stars to burst forward and light up the black background in the most spectacular way.

They stand in contented silence, observing the constellations for another ten minutes before Sam slowly pulls away.

"I'm going to call it a night," she whispers with a small smile and Jack swallows hard as he watches her disappear into the darkened hut. He lets a few minutes go by, and after casting one final look around, follows her inside.

He closes the shutters on the glass doors and the room is thrown into almost darkness. Its only light source comes from the vintage oil lanterns placed throughout the room, giving the space a warm, orange glow. A light breeze drifts through the slits in the shutters, making the thin, silk drapes sway in random movements.

He sits on the edge of the bed and watches the material flutter and he suddenly feels like it’s mirroring his own current emotional state. Before he has a chance to think too long about what emotions those actually are, he turns to see Sam step out of what is a luxury en suite and his heart stops. She’s changed out of her previous attire and is now wearing what Jack initially assumes to be pajamas – but it leaves very little to the imagination. It’s a deep purple, silk chemise and there’s a delicate lace trim that runs along the top and bottom of the dress as well as its plunging neckline. As Jack drags his eyes down Sam's body, he inhales sharply when he discovers the material stops mid-thigh, providing him with an excellent view of Carter's long legs. He forces his gaze back up and notes how the chemise clings and accentuates every perfect curve on her body. As she makes her way towards the bed – and him – he feels his blood rush south.

"Carter," he breathes.

Even in the throes of the dark room, he can see her blushing, moments before her blue eyes widen and twinkle mischievously and there’s a determined set to her shoulders as she finally comes to a stop before him.

"Sir," she replies quietly, but she’s calm. Confident.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Smiling seductively, she leans on the edge of the bed, before moving to straddle him and his hands instinctively come to rest on her hips. He squeezes lightly as he feels his heart start to race.

_"Sam."_

But she shakes her head. "Ssh. No talking."

With that, she inches forward agonizingly slow for Jack, only stopping when her lips are mere millimeters from his. Her breath tickles his lips, causing him to groan before he pulls Sam in for a searing kiss...

Jack awakes with a start and frowns. He replays his dream over in his mind but none of it makes sense. _Well, a part of it did,_ he grins. It’s just the 'Carter' and 'Sir' part he’s having trouble with.

He closes his eyes and starts to go through the dream again when movement from his left has him on alert. He cracks open an eye and immediately relaxes when he locates the source of the late-night disturbance. Shifting slightly, he pulls the blonde woman closer to his chest and places a soft kiss in her hair. He receives a contented hum in return.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispers.

She turns in his arms and gazes up at him.

"You didn't," she pauses, her attention falling to his chest. "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about you."

His eyes widened momentarily in surprise, before a huge grin threatens to split his face.

"Oh, yeah?" he asks, chuckling lightly when he receives a playful slap to the chest. He catches the offending hand and drops a kiss to her knuckles before tugging her closer.

He waits until she meets his eyes, and the Jack leans in to place another feather-light kiss, this time on her lips.

"I love you, Thera," he whispers.

Her eyes glisten with unshed tears. "I love you too, Jonah," she replies, before rewarding him with one of those megawatt smiles he loves to see. The one he knows is just for him.

He feels his heart swell at her admission and finds himself falling even more in love with the woman currently lying in his arms. As he continues to gaze into her eyes, he flashes back to his dream and briefly thinks about asking her if she knows what the terms 'Carter' and 'Sir' mean. But when he feels her hands sneak around his neck, he decides it can wait until the morning.

For now, as he leans in to take her breath away once more, he’s more than content to fulfil his dream's desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me!


End file.
